peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 October 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-10-02 ; Comments *Peel describes last Thursday's show with Loudon Wainwright III as "one of the best programmes I've ever been involved with, I felt. I enjoyed myself so much and I thought Loudon was just magical." *Peel learns that Dick Dale will be opening for Clinic for some shows on the West Coast of the US. "Has the world gone mad? There's Dick Dale, one of the world's most important artistes, opening for Clinic. I'd say more like Elton John, Paul McCartney opening for Dick Dale really would make more sense to me." *Show includes a competition to come and see Lab 4 play in Maida Vale on 10 October 2001. *After mentioning his recently diagnosed diabetes in the Radio Times, Peel has been inundated with requests from newspapers and television shows wanting him to talk about it. "I've been diagnosed about ten days ago so I'm scarcely an authority on it." *He is perturbed to learn that the Metro newspaper described him as 'the 62 year old former Radio One DJ'. *Paul Fox of the Ruts had featured on the TV show "Never Mind The Buzzcocks" over the weekend, which encouraged Peel to play something by them. Sessions *Nebula #1. Debut broadcast. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Switch Trout: Sonic Masters (7") Estrus *Mhonolink: Prelude (V/a CD - Technosis 2) Technosis *Nebula: Do It Now (session) *White Stripes: Lafayette Blues (7") Italy *Beenie Man aka Ras Mose: Time (7") Big Jeans *Abstrackt Keal Agram: Pas d'Accoutumance (demo) La Boite *Sights: Hey Girl (LP - Are You Green?) Fall Of Rome *Tracer AMC: Sirius (Pelican EP 7") Errol *Nebula: Sonic Titan (session) *Lali Puna Come On Home (LP - Scary World Theory) Morr Music :JP: "Do you know, that's really irritating because there was supposed to be a great segue there and the other machine didn't start." *Jimmy Braswell: Your Love Is Out Of Reach (LP - King's Serious Soul: Too Much Pain) Kent *Rabies Caste: Hand Abortion (LP - Let The Soul Out And Cut The Vein) Earache *Plaid: Squance (LP - Double Figure) Warp *Coleman Hawkins and his Orchestra: Meet Dr Foo (78) (Pig's Big 78) *Nebula: This One (session) *Luciano: Long Story (single) Scorpio *State River Widening: Desertesque (7") Beau Rivage *Garlic: Right Lines (LP - Murky World Of Seats) Propylactic *Mr Bird: Lobster Parade (LP - Mr Bird Eats Worms) Hertz *Franco et l'OK Jazz: 'Fungola Ngola' (7 inch) OK Jazz *Nebula: All The Way (session) *Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Jack Norton Y Los Fugitivos: Guitar, Guitar I Hate You (LP - Songs From An Empty Tomb) 30/30 Industries *Octex: Thuavelo (V/A LP - Tehnika 1) Tehnika *Fireballs Of Freedom: Swamp Wolf (LP - Welcome To The Octagon) Estrus *Ruts: In A Rut (7") People Unite *Monster Twins: Wey She Caan Do (7") Young Blood *Rab Noakes: Spanish Harlem (LP - Lights Back On) Neon *Nebula: Freedom (session) File ;Name *John Peel 011002 128K ;Length *02:00:46 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions